Item
An item is an object that randomly appears on stages that characters can pick up and use or throw. Items are a large part of the gameplay of the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, and are also featured in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series as well. They may appear at any time in randomized spawning areas during a match. The item frequency at which items can spawn in a match can be controlled by the item switch in Super Smash Flash 2. Item classes In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, items come with an identified class that can be seen in the item switch screen. Currently, these classes are not strictly specified in any of the Super Smash Flash games. For the sake of item classification, McLeodGaming Wiki retroactively uses these classes as based on the official Super Smash Bros. games. The classes are the following: *'Battering': These items are melee-based and require the character to get closer to the opponent in order to swing the item and deal damage. Performing a forward smash increases the dealt damage and knockback. Some items may shoot projectiles when swung. *'Container': These items have the distinction that they hold other items inside them. They have to be picked up and thrown, and upon contact with an opponent or surface, they open and release the items inside. Directly attacking the container also releases its content. Doing the latter is risky, as the item may explode instead. *'Explosive': These items, as the class implies, violently explode if attacked enough, dealing high damage and knockback. Though there are multiple exploding items in the game, most of the fall under the throwing-class. *'Final Smash': A unique class that only includes the Smash Ball. Attacking this item until it shatters will allow the player to perform the character's Final Smash once. *'Gear': These items are worn directly by characters right after picking them, granting peculiar attributes. They cannot normally be discarded like other items, so characters have to wait for it to fall off after some time of usage. *'Helping': These items summon or release a non-playable character that will aid or fight alongside the player that activates them. Most characters are virtually invincible, while some can be attacked and defeated. *'Recovery': These items recover damage when picked up. Any damage dealt when attacked while recovering will be subtracted from the amount of damage the item is supposed to recover. *'Shooting': These items have a set amount of ammunition that can be shot from a distance. Once the ammo runs out, the items become useless, with the only other option being to throw them. *'Throwing': These items can be picked up and thrown. Most of them take effect upon hitting an opponent or surface; for instance, some may simply deal high damage, while others may explode. *'Transforming': These items take effect upon coming in contact with a player. They alter the status of the player and may strengthen their attributes or weaken them. Items in Super Smash Flash Items are not particularly significant in Super Smash Flash because of the small number of them that are featured, but they still are useful helpers that could be a factor in winning matches. All items, especially those of the battering class, have limited uses before they disappear. Characters can hold and save the charge of an item and move around to try and land powerful attacks successfully, although doing this uses up more charges than just attacking constantly. There are also many glitches that can be done with items. Items in Super Smash Flash 2 Many items were included in the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2, including some returning items that were updated, some new items that were included in the official Super Smash Bros. games, and some custom items unique to SSF2. Items were changed to better fit the physics they had the official games as well. Items are no longer limited and can be used as many times the player wishes until thrown. Special items Certain items do not appear normally and are instead only produced by certain characters or stages. So far, all belong to the throwing-class. Unconfirmed items Removed items Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series